


Better Than Coffee

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coffee, Gen, Ler!Virgil, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: All Virgil had really been after was a hug. It wasn't his fault Logan was so sensitive.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 26





	Better Than Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just pumping out these prompts today, it seems, lol. Hope y'all enjoy this one! It was for:
> 
> 24\. “I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you.”

All Virgil had wanted was a hug.

He had wanted a hug, and he knew Logan was always in need of a hug, too. So he slipped up behind Logan as he set about to making his coffee and wrapped his arms around Logan’s chest and stomach, squeezing.

Logan let out a strangled giggle trying to double over, but being unable to due to Virgil’s arms around him. Virgil let out a tired laugh, making Logan squeal at the breath on his neck, and squeezed Logan again, lightly digging his fingers into his ribs and sides.

“Virgil!” Logan cried out, gripping the counter in front of him so tightly that his knuckles went white.

“I’ve never met someone as ticklish as you,” Virgil said with another laugh, and buried his face into the crook of Logan’s neck.

Logan shrieked and tossed his head back, and probably immediately regretted it when Virgil tilted his head around to target the newly exposed skin. He nibbled and blew little raspberries on Logan’s neck and collarbones as his hands slowly made their way down to his hips.

“It’s pretty cute, you know,” Virgil murmured into his skin. “That we can make you wail and squeal and lose all those smart little marbles of yours with just a few teasing touches.”

“Virgil, _please_!”

“Please what?” Virgil asked, and then he finally reached Logan’s hips.

Logan didn’t get a chance to finish his thought, seeing as he was immediately lost to his screams of laughter. Virgil let loose an evil grin and buried it back into the column of Logan’s throat.

Needless to say, Logan didn’t quite need his coffee to help wake up that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, y'all! Leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and come hang out with my on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
